this follows the kissing scene in the end
by the romantic girl
Summary: What happens when and after Charlie and Sophie are kissing? My version of the proposal, what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

As Sophie and Charlie were kissing, people from the wedding approached. Most of them were laughing about how the guy could lay there. Some of the older women were sighing over the love that emerged from the couple. Most important were that Lorenzo and Claire, hand in hand, were contemplating the couple with affection.

"Charlie, I think we better give them an explanation" said Sophie with rosy cheeks

"Nah, I think I better lay here for a while so you can continue to kiss me" pleaded Charlie

"No I won't give you that satisfaction". She removed her lips from the adorable mouth of her soul mate and stood up. "Now you see, my dear Claire, Charlie made the stupid Romeo and climbed up those branches. When he wanted to kiss me, he fell. Of course, that didn't take off his charm" said Sophie with mischief.

"My dear child, I'm so glad that you find each other at last. I couldn't have wished for a better granddaughter-in-law". Claire laid a careful hand on Sophie's cheek and smiled.

"And me also, we should have the wedding here" added Lorenzo with his charming Italian accent.

"Hey, could nobody care for me down here, I feel like I have broken every bone in my body" tried Charlie.

"Wait, you were serious in saying that you could move only your lips". Sophie became nervous and her eyebrows were lowered. "We must take you into hospital immediately then!"

"Wait, where is the nearest hospital?" asked Claire Lorenzo.

"One hour from here, but we can call the ambulance, he will be here in 20 min".

Lorenzo walked away to find the phone and the wedding guests were dispersing, with worries on their faces. Claire told everybody that everything was made and they didn't have to worry. It was just to return eating. Italians for the most part, agreed to this, saying to themselves that actually the English boy was taken care off. At the same time, Sophie has leaned down to soothe Charlie. It was more of soothing herself than him.

"My love, you shouldn't have done that, I could have come down you know!"

"But Soph, it was more fun that way and I could tell this amazing phrase "only my lips" which I thought was brilliant. Even you, love, couldn't have thought something like that!" He smiled at the idea of Sophie being jealous of him.

"No if you have allowed me too." Sophie said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, the ambulance was here to fetch him. Sophie declared to come with him and Claire asked to be informed about everything. She said that she would come when the guests had left and was disposed to come. The ride took indeed an hour and during that time, Sophie was talking to Charlie all the way although kissing was the favourite activity. At the hospital, Charlie was taken to the experts of bone. Sophie was left to sit in the waiting hall. After one hour or two, a doctor came out to speak with Sophie. The doctor was a long man with long black hair and small eyes.

" Your boyfriend is mine. Luckily nothing is broken, apparently with the help of angels, but he need rest and must stay here some days. I hope it is no problem?

"No I thank you. I expected the very worst and now you say that everything is fine. Thank you". Sophie jumped into the arms of the doctor and gave him a happy hug.

"Well thank you lady. You may go to him. He waits for you" said the doctor with a laugh.

Sophie went in into the room and looked into the room. The walls were painted in a smooth yellow and gave a comfortable impression. It was better though, she thought, because her love one was laying on the big bed that was there, half naked and with this white bandage for the back. She smiled and sighed with relief as she approached the bed.

"Finally! I was starting to think you never come." said Charlie with a tired voice.

" The hours have been like days. The doctor said that you need to stay a few days and then you can leave." Assured Sophie

"Sophie, I am going to love you till the day I die and beyond. I love you so much but we need to call Nana to inform her that I am alive and in love." He smiled and laughed happily.

" I love you too. Let's do it right away. She took her cell phone and sat on the edge of the bed. While she waiting to get through, Charlie was gently caressing her back. He was in love with this woman. He couldn't get enough of her hair, this soft skin and the curve of her shoulders. He reminded himself that he was could to kiss this shoulders soon. He smiled at the idea. He was going to show her that English could be as passionate as Italians. How could know that disdain could turn into love. He realised now he had liked her from the beginning. It was just the fact that this beautiful, American woman could hurt his grandmother. And the liking had beginning to grow. He wanted to take her into bed that night when she coldly bade him "good night". He had to control and to remind himself that she was engaged to another man. And finally, she was his forever. Sophie brought him back to reality with her gentle voice.

"Claire is going to come over later. She and Lorenzo are bringing flowers and wine. She the flowers, he the wine of course.

" I don't want any wine or flowers, I just have some decent "tunning tea around here." Muttered he angrily

"Honey, when you go to London, you can make your provisions with tea. But I'm pretty sure that we had that sort of tea in the US also."

"Well about that, can't you join me when I can go back to London? You can see where I live and we can do some sightseeing before I move to the Americas."

"Me? To London? Oh Charlie, I love to!"Sophie leaned and hugged the lying Charlie. He let out a scream of pain, which caused Sophie to lean back and fell guilty. He excused himself by taking her face with his hands and approaching her face for a kiss. He then moved to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her ear and moving down to her throat where the soft skin felt like cherry. Sophie sighed and put a hand on the naked chest. The couple were interrupted by the sound of Claire's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"They are left alone and they are still kissing," said she with laughter in her voice. In her arms was a big bouquet of lilies, Charlie's mother favourite flowers. Behind came Lorenzo with the wine. The assembly spend a happy evening together with wine and memories. After Claire and Lorenzo have retired and gone back home, Sophie and Charlie spent their evening dreaming. The nurses have prepared a provisory bed for Sophie to use during Charlie's days at the hospital. She contented herself with anything if that meant to stay with Charlie. She couldn't understand how she fell in love with Victor and if it ever was love at all. Victor was selfish, self-important, and sour.

"Is there anything wrong, love?" Asked Charlie

"No. I was just thinking of Victor"

"How come you were thinking of him?"

"I thought that he was everything you were not. He was just thinking of his damn restaurant all the time. He couldn't see me properly". Her mouth was curved angrily and her eyes full of sorrow. Charlie raised his hands to her lips to erase this unhappy mouth. She responded by taking his hand and putting it on her cheek.

"Darling, you don't have to think about him anymore"

"But I need to. You see, I thought I was in love with him. We met in an Italian restaurant, of all places. I got spaghetti when I should have been served salad and he got my meal. We started talking about food, culture and three months he proposed to me. I agreed and he told me he was going to open his own restaurant. I was excited and told him I didn't need a ring since he should spend the money on the restaurant. I proposed a break so the restaurant could manage itself and plus he needed to contact the delivers. You know the rest of the story." Sophie smiled at him.

"I am going to get you a ring. Whatever ring you want, we can make one right now." He took a lily from the vase and removed the flower so only the rest was left. He rolled it as to make a ring and put on Sophie's finger. "That is better." He looked at Sophie in the eyes. "Sophie, you are the only woman that can make me happy, except granny of course, I love you with all my beating heart. Do you want to marry me?"

Sophie didn't have to wait very long before she knew what to answer. "Yes! YES! Oh I love you Charlie Wyman." She laughed happily and rose to put a tender kiss on his lips.

"Then it is settled. Come with me to London and I going to tell everybody on Piccadilly Circus that you are mine."


	4. Chapter 4

On The next day Charlie was able to sit up a bit more and after three more days he was almost running a marathon. He and Sophie were impatient to start their new life. They hired a car to see Claire and Lorenzo who were very happy to see Charlie recovered. They spent the rest of the night there, talking and eating, as there was no tomorrow. The next day, after goodbyes full of promises and happiness, Charlie and Sophie went to the airport, ready for the next flight to London Heathrow. On the plane, Sophie was a bit nervous, a little fear of fright soon overcome by the gentle voice of Charlie.

"So here we are at last." Started Charlie.

"Yes. It took some time to get here." Answered Sophie

"What do you want to see in London?"

" Anything you like. I have only one requirement. The national Gallery. I long to see it. But you see, I am more interested to see what you have been. Your favourite restaurant, the place where you work, where you live…"

"Ah I see. You are going to see all those things and more."

"Wait. How long time are we expected to spent there?"

"For as long as we want it. As long as _you _want it."

They arrived and went to take their bags. They caught a black and travelled to city to deposit their things at Charlie's place. Charlie's flat was located near Piccadilly Circus, a spacious flat with view over London. When entering the door, Sophie could see to the left the spacious room that was living room and dining room combined. The living room was made of a black big couch together with one armchair in the same tone and a big TV facing them all. A large wooden table with comfortable chairs were positioned behind the couch. On the right Sophie could see two doors. The first one was the bathroom and the second was Charlie's bedroom. One could see the kitchen by the open arch that separated the living/dining room with the kitchen. Sophie felt that if Charlie had loved to live her, it will be with some regrets that he will leave this flat.

"You know Charles, I love your apartment" Exclaimed Sophie

"Well actually, honey, it is named flat around here" Corrected Charlie.

"Oh right. Is there anything you want to bring from here? If there are, I cold remove some of my stuff."

"There is nothing here that I want to bring with me except perhaps my clothes and photos. This flat has been witness to both sorrow and grief. I have lived here for five years. Five years without you. After we said goodbye, Granny urged me to run to you. But when I arrived in Verona, you were with Victor. So I left. After that, I left Italy for England where I passed a few weeks in misery, convinced that I should forget you." He lowered his head in the memory.

"My dear Charlie, if I had seen you when you came to Verona, I should have dropped Victor and run to meet you." She put a hand on his cheek. He looked up and smiled at her.

" When Claire said she was going to marry her Alonzo, I went to Italy to prepare for the marriage. And that day, when I saw you, I was happy again. So happy to mention that Patricia was actually my cousin and not my former ex. When granny read your letter, I was trying to make you understand that I felt so too. Did you saw it?"

"I didn't say it. I was trying to maintain a happy face for Claire when I had the knowledge that you were with Patricia. This time it was me that thought that I lost you. But then, I hadn't".

She smiled at him and their eyes were full of love. If a machine of love could see how much love our body contain, then their bodies were surely filled of love for each other. The passion made them unite for a kiss. After a while, they decided to go downtown for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Words can vaguely describe what Sophia and Charlie did the following days. They went to National Gallery, Piccadilly Circus (where Charlie didn't shout his love), Trafalgar Square, and Buckingham palace. They also visited Charlie's workplace. If his colleagues were sad of his departure, they were exceedingly glad of his reason. Sophie met them all and everybody liked her. Charlie was pleased and bragged about his future wife. When they were back to the flat, they decided to stay there and eat the content of the fridge. When it was time for bed, Charlie became nervous.

"Hey, Soph, you are not those tricky women who insists to make love after the wedding, aren't you?"

"Charlie! I am a modern woman! I am at your disposal for the entire night."

She started to unbutton her dress until Charlie stopped her and declared that he would do that himself. He was gently kissing her shoulders as the dress dropped to the floor. Sophie unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the muscular torso behind it. She caressed the skin as to fix the sensations to her skin while Charlie was taking off the bra. The sight that followed made him to stare. She was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. Sophie shared the same feeling about Charlie. She compared him to an angel. He looked unreal, the perfection itself. They were only able to stare at each other as they were standing in their underwear. Finally, Charlie put one arm under Sophie's knees and the other behind her back to carry her on the bed.

"I am going to make you into a mermaid, begging for more"

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "I thought that the mermaids seduced the men and not the opposite." She smiled playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, you understand my meaning." He leaned down to kiss her and then moved downwards to the breasts. He first touched them with his hand, a gesture that made her shiver, and, pleased, started to kiss every inch of them. He gently bit her nipples, which made her sight of pleasure. She put her left hand into his hair, feeling the soft touch against her fingers. She moved her right hand back and forth his back, admiring the working oh his muscles. He took off her knickers. He kissed her on the lips while she removed his underwear. He was still kissing her lips when he entered her. And then, the magic began. He was more passionate now to the surprise of Sophie. He was murmuring her name over and over again. They were both shouting, "I love you" when they reached the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie was in heaven. Here she was, in London, in bed with her Romeo and have discovered her love's secret. He was a magnificent lover. Even Victor didn't succeed in bringing her to that level of happiness. She kissed his lips before putting her hand on his chest. Charlie smiled from ear to ear. He couldn't be happier. It has discovered the power of giving pleasure to a loved woman. He wasn't going to stop that for a very long time.

The next morning, Sophie was eating breakfast early in the morning. Charlie had kept her awake more than once that night. She woke up before him, unable to wake him from his peacefully sleep. She had gone down to the nearest grocery store to buy bread. She smiled when she heard quiet steps behind her.

"You are up early!" Charlie leaned down to kiss her on lips.

"I didn't want to wake you. See, I have bought bread and the water is warm for you tea."

"You are a gift from heaven! So, what do you want to do today?"

Sophie looked down. "Actually, I got a call from my dad. I told him about you and he wanted to meet you. I have actually an intense wish to go back home."

He looked at her. "I understand. As it pains me to say this, I have to stay here to fix some final things before I can come to Big Apple. We need only to be parted a week and then I am back to you."

"I understand. I will survive." She smiled and he sat down to eat breakfast.

Sophie felt to take back her words when she had to say goodbye to Charlie at the airport. She had not left him a single second since Claire's marriage. Now she had to sleep without him for a week. He comforted her by saying that they would never be separated after this. The travel was painful and dull without Charlie. When she opened the door of her apartment, she could now say apartment, she felt the noisy silence in the room. She consoled herself by the knowledge that he soon come back to her


	7. Chapter 7

**6 months later**

No she had indeed no waited long. He came, one week later, with his clothes and his impatience. Sophie was now walking down the aisle, to marry her one true love. It was as promised in Italy and the family was gathered. Her father was holding her hand. He exploded with pride over his only daughter. She was going to marry Charlie, a nice fellow he had learned to love and respect as his own son. Charlie was waiting for his bride near the priest. He was only looking at Sophie, the deep love in his eyes. Sophie smiled and was glowing with happiness. She had arrived at Charlie's side and took his hand. He kissed her on the lips before the ceremony continued. They ran out of the church under a rain of rise and confetti. He stopped to turn to his wife and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you happy now?" asked he.

"Yes." She kissed him and assured him that she was going to stay happy forever.


	8. 2 months after, the marriage

**2 months later**

"Wake up Charlie"

"No, I don't want to."

"Yes, You have to."

This scene takes place in New York. Charlie and Sophie are lying on their immense bed in their new bedroom in their flat (or apartment as Sophie says). After the marriage, The love couple went on tour in Europe as their honeymoon. With no more than their clothes and backpacks, they went to France, Germany, Denmark, Sweden and then back to the states. They had no fixed patterns, no desired countries to visit. They relaxed and took it day-by-day. Well back to the States, Charlie had only to look once at Sophie's flat to decide that he wanted to move. The flat was cosy and charming but he wanted something bigger, with more spaces and more rooms. Sophie consented to it at last and they took some furniture into the new home. This flat was more spacious. From the entrance, one could go in the kitchen trough the open door to the left To reach the living room, one has to walk along the small corridor until one can see the living room full with light. Two huge windows face the city and the morning sun. The dining room is place behind the living room so to go from the kitchen to the dining room, one have to walk by the couch and the TV to the right, an inevitable attraction. The bedrooms are located to the right of the kitchen with one bathroom intersecting with the two bedrooms side by side.

"Come on Charlie. It is your first day at work. The people there are going to be so kind and friendly to you," said Sophie. He was so pride and brave in other cases, why did he have to be so scared now? "Americans are known to be friendly people."

"Yeah I know but they love to talk. I haven't met one American who doesn't love to talk. We British people learn to appreciate silence. Anyway, I would rather stay in bed with you," answered Charlie with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Then you are going to be disappointed because I am going to make some coffee now. I won't live another second without it. Should I set the water for the tea?" Sophie made a move to go to the wardrobe when she was stopped by Charlie's hand on her waist.

"Wait! Stay with me, please. I am so lonely here," pleaded Charlie. He looked so cute and Sophie could never resist cute faces. She let him pull her back to the bed where he kissed her passionately. But he was stopped ten seconds later by Sophie, fleeing out of his arms, which caused him a sigh of frustration. Sophie laughed and went to dress herself. Charlie followed her with his eyes until she left the room. He dropped back on the cushions with a smile of contentment. Oh he had her in tight grip indeed! They completed each other perfectly, especially in the morning. He loved to snooze while she went up directly at the first alarm tone. He loved her too much to be irritated at it. He had, none the less, a work to go to so he dressed quickly. In the kitchen, the toaster was busy. Both he and Sophie weren't much of breakfast people so they each ate some toasts and a cup of coffee or tea. It has quickly become routine for them and they were comfortable with it. Another routine was the breakfast in the dining room with the TV on. They listened to the morning news with a sigh at some horrible news and a smile with a positive info. Today was something new. Charlie had from his work in London, good recommendations from his boss. He applied to several places and everyone accepted him. He just had to pick and choose. He finally decided for a small and successful company 10 min with taxi (without any traffic). He felt that the atmosphere was positive and that the people were happy and contended. Today was the first official day with the company. He had visited it before to absorb and observe the energy and the mentality of the company. The job was very well paid too so he couldn't ask for less. Sophie was happy for Charlie too. She knew how much he would miss London and his colleagues when he moved in here. She hoped that his new work would be to his expectations. She had to rush.

"Hey honey, I have to go. Be a good boy now and we will se each other at dinner." She kissed him goodbye and disappeared through the door.

"I won't!" shouted he after her.

The days went by easily. Charlie determined that the work was something good after all. His colleagues weren't as talkative as he had predicted. He quickly became an object of attraction to the numerous secretaries and females colleagues because of his British accent. He enjoyed the attention and then crushed their dreams when they were told that he was married. They did however not cry too long because they renewed their flattery the day after. After all, forbidden fruit is more dangerously attractive than legal fruit. Sophie on the hand was very successful with her stories. The New Yorker was never so popular as it was now. It was like people wanted to read about happiness and happy endings. Sophie provided them the satisfaction of feeling happy with their life and life in general. She became so successful that she received her own column. Charlie was so pride that he read aloud the all article to his colleagues at work. Sophie gradually became more confident with her work and accepted that Charlie would marvel at her stories until the world ends. Victor was too distracted to compliment her writing. It took is as a fact and never actually really saw her writing. She reflected now and observed that he had never really listened to her at any time. Their first date was marked by Victor interrupting her by complimenting the restaurant for their good food. He loved to talk about himself. This was a trait she now forgiven. He was, she realised, an artist and artist were known to be lunatic and impatient. Sophie didn't know if this was true for all artists but it matched in Victor's case. Sophie had actually met the man in question some days ago. She was gone to buy some bagels and passed his restaurant. She went in by curiosity and discovered a restaurant filled with customers. The restaurant breathed of elegance and refinement. She had always loved his idea and was enchanted that everything has worked out best for him. She went in the direction of the kitchens before some nearby waiter stopped her. Probably new she thought because everyone knew her there. She did however not flinch and asked the waiter to call for Victor from her. It didn't take 5 min for the chef to receive her. Victor walked out of the kitchen with his full uniform. He looked as handsome as ever. The only difference was his haircut, cut short and masculine.

"Sophie, my dear Sophie, it is so nice to meet you!" he took her in his arms for a friendly hug.

"Hey Victor. You are as lucky as ever I see," replied Sophie.

"This is crazy, I have customers all the time. They won't stop from coming. I would really enjoy a break sometimes, said Victor with a theatrical sigh

"No you won't. You love actions. You would cook in your sleep if you could, " answered Sophie with a laugh.

"Yeah you're right", admitted Victor. He looked at her more attentively this time. " Oh Caspita Sophie! You look wonderful!"

"You don't look bad either. How are you nowadays?"

"I am good. I have so much to do with the restaurant that I can't breath!" Victor looked happy. Sophie felt that he was a free soul; he needed to settle his own rules and fly free before he accepted someone else. She felt a rush of affection toward him. She had always liked him and hoped that they would stay friends in the future.

"I am so happy for you Victor but I actually have to rush. You are certainly very occupied too I imagine. But we will stay in touch, will we not? I don't want to lose your friendship."

"No Sophie. You can count on me. The secrets recipes are great success. Everyone wants to how I cook it. But I say to them that the secrets will go with me to the grave." He smiled.

"I am so glad. Take care of yourself Victor." She kissed him on the cheek and left the restaurant and left as happy as a fish in the sea. She rushed home, home to Charlie.


	9. 2 months, the marriage,part 2

Sophie had some suspicions since a while but today she was sure of it. She couldn't wait for Charlie to go home so she went to the local grocery store to buy some ingredients for her famous chicken served with mushrooms and French cheese. She had come home early to cook and prepare the dinner. On the table lied two plates with a single candlestick. She wanted it as perfect as possible. She kept the suspense by writing a card explaining the reason for this entire circus. She was too scared to say it aloud so she would observe his expression instead. When he finally came home, she was exhausted. He smiled at the smell of the food and went into the kitchen with a big question mark on his head.

"Hello love. What is all this about?" he came forward to kiss her.

"This," indicating the stove," is my speciality. Roasted Chicken with mushrooms and French cheese."

" Can I taste some?" Curious, he went forward to dip a finger into the pan. Sophie smashed his hand on his finger to stop him doing it. " Absolutely not!" was her reply.

"You are such a killjoy. Now, you didn't answer my question. What it is this all about?"

Sophie was prepared for this question. She bit nervously on her lower lip and went to take the envelope.

"Well, I have something important to tell you. Let's sit on the couch. Or more exactly, I have something to show you." Intrigued, Charlie sat on the couch with the eyes in Sophie's eyes. She sat down too and gave her the envelope. He smiled and ripped it open impatiently. Sophie could imagine how he was as a kid, opening the Christmas presents. Charlie could read the following message: _Charlie, I love you. You are everything to me. I thought happiness took two people but apparently it takes one more. _In his energy, he hadn't quite understood the message. What was she saying? Sophie filled the gap.

"We are going to have a baby!" Sophie smiled and it took some time for Charlie to react. But when he did, the fireworks were on.

"SOPHIE! This is the most fantastic thing that have ever happened to me!" he laughed happily and lifted Sophie high in the air. Sophie laughed too and all her fears were swept away by Charlie's reaction. He kissed her gently first and then more passionately till it consumed them both. No matter how good the chicken was that night, it was not eaten during all the evening.

It was some months after that Sophie learned that she had twins growing inside of her. Charlie was even more happy now, knowing he will get not only one but two children at once. They agreed on keeping the gender secret. They revised now on which names to take. The choices were open. Claire and Lorenzo were of course informed. Claire was in heaven. She was to have great grandchildren. Charlie and Sophie proposed them to come over to see the babies once they would be born. A proposition that was immediately accepted. The days, the weeks went by. Sophie had this nausea known to every woman that has been pregnant to Charlie's greatest distress. He was the best possible nurse, worrying if she went in stairs and laughing when he felt the babies kicking. Sophie had an obsession for vanilla ice cream. Poor Charlie had numerous times been to the local supermarket and bought the wrong sort, which caused Sophie to cry floods of tears. The D-day finally came. Sophie laid on the sofa, watching pretty woman she felt the water go. She made her way to the phone to call Charlie. He panicked and assured her that he would be there in 15 min. She said it was too late and that she would call for an ambulance. She advised him to come home and pack a bag. She would be fine. Well at the hospital, she was sent directly to one room. She screamed to the doctors that she wouldn't start without her husband. She didn't have to worry because he was soon there, at her side. The process was long and painful. Charlie held her hand the all time, murmuring supporting words to her. After three hours, she gave life to two healthy boys. Charlie laughed and watched his two sons with eyes full of unconditional love. He loved them already and loved their mother already too much. He cursed every man who didn't want this. This was heaven. The boys were put on their mother's big stomach. They quickly found the food. Sophie watched them with affection and forgot all her pain. Moments later, the boys and the mother was refreshed and put into a room. Claire and Lorenzo were told of the happy outcome and the couple said they were to come the day after. Sophie and Charlie were now in the room.

"Sophie my love, you can not make me happier than I am now. Here we are with two beautiful sons in our hands."

"Yes indeed. I love you so much. Hey, our roles have exchanged places. I am on the hospital bed now and you are beside it."

"Indeed we are. I think Harry and Ewan will be very happy to have us as parents. I mean, look at them. The exact portrait of their father." The couple smiled at their sons.

"Charlie, I love you."

"Sophie Wyman, I love you too."


	10. The twins

The very ( exciting I don't know) to the fanfic of Charlie and Sophie's happy life.

One year had gone since the birth of their sons. Harry and Ewan were in this first of december taking their first steps. Sophie was in the kitchen, making dinner when suddenly she saw two shadows coming to the kitchen. The two shadows were the twins, hand in hand and walking like they had done this all their life. She shouted after Charlie and the later emerged in the kichen, with fear in his eyes, threading for some accident. Instead, he saw his wife pointing in chock at his sons walking along the kitchen, with a wide grin on their faces, like they were amused of the situation.

" They are walking, honey. They are walking! Fetch the camera! We must record this!"

" Yes, yes. Right away."

This was four years ago. The twins had grown since, thought Sophie. What wonderful catastrophes had happened along the years. She remembered a year, when the twins had destroyed the living room carpet. Arguing about who could try Charlie's costly perfume first, they had slipped out of Harry's hand and crashed on the carpet. Charlie had been mad but in the end relieved of being deliberated on the old carpet that nobody wanted but had no energy to replace. A quick trip to IKEA had replaced to the new carpet and added also a few other things to the design of the apartment. Sophie was thinking of this in the car. She became nostalgic when important events happened. Today for example was the twins first school day in first grade. Kindergarten was behind and the twins were very excited about this. Charlie had taken the day off from work to participate on this special event. Sophie looked at his husband. It has gone 6 years and she couldn't love him more. The blond hair was still a delight to caress on late nights in front of the tv and his handsome face was still a joy to look at. She thought of how life would have been with Victor and her face became serious.

" What is the problem, my love?" Charlie took her hand in his and she smiled at him.

" Nothing. I was just thinking of something sad. But no worries, I'm fine." She lowered her voice and approached her lips to his ear. " I rejoice in the idea that we are gonna spend the day together."

Charlie smiled and kissed her hand. " I am too, as soon as we can leave these two monkeys."

" Who do you treat of monkey, dad?" Ewan's light voice was heard in the back.

" Oh I'm sorry. I forget that you were one."

Ewan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very funny dad."

Sophie started to giggle, soon followed by Harry and with domino effect, everyone laughed even Ewan, quickly forgiving of the insult earlier.

The twins were very different and very similar, thought Sophie. Ewan was the outgoing one, very energetic and always eager to play at whatever game he is proposed. Harry is more silent, more observant and quiet. But they both liked football and were very closed like every twin in the world. Charlie and she tried not to favor anyone but it was difficult because they had their little favourite. Harry liked his mother better and often helped out with the dinner. Ewan prefered to stay with his father, in his office, where he played with his racing cars. The twins adored their parents and didn't hide it. Now they began elementary school. It was not long ago that I changed their diapers, thought Sophie. Soon I will probably watch them leave for university.

They dropped off the boys at their school, said hello to their teacher and were now totally alone. The silent suprised them, as they were used to the constant noise the twins made. They decided to walk, just walk. They were free from work today, free from worries.


	11. The twins, more of it

They left the car at parking nearby and walked. They walked fast, like it was the custom in New York. They soon arrived to Times Square. The place was never empty and at eight in the morning, it was full of stressed businessmen going to the office, mothers taking their children to kindergarten and tired teenagers that rushed through the crowd, late for school. Sophie and Charlie stopped just to contemplate the magnificent square and watch the recent news on the big screen in front of them. Sophie remembered a day she stood at the exact spot. She was on the phone with Robert Beal and researching about a kiss. She was younger then and more afraid. Just an ordinary fact-checker, too scared to write. Well, fate had changed that, thought she and her mouth formed into a wide smile. Charlie turned away from the crowd and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

" What are you smiling at? I hope it is not the attractive man over there," mentioning a man that was staring at Sophie a few meters away.

" No, not him. I was thinking of a memory. You know I told about the kiss in Times Square that I researched about? Well, I stood exactly here that day. Strange coincidence, don't you think?

" Wow that is even extraordinary. I couldn't think that possible." His attention was lost when he saw two beautiful women walking by. Sophie frowned and waved her hand in front of his face, to remind him that he was supposed to look at her. He gave her a Hollywood smile and she laughed, taking him in for a kiss.

" Your little rat. I wonder why I married you."

"Probably because I am the handsomest and most irresistible man you have ever seen?" suggested Charlie with a satisfied look on his face.

"That was not why." She laughed when she saw him frown. "Okay, that _was_ why."

"I knew it. Come, let's continue."

They walked away from Times Square and wandered about. They looked at the multitude of stores that decorated the streets and smiled at each other goofily, too happy to be otherwise. They arrived to Central Park and sat down on a bench.

Sophie took off her high heels and laid her naked feet on Charlie's lap. She smiled when he started to caress them, enjoying the timeless legs that made him mad of love.

"Sophie?"

"Yes Charlie?"

He hesitated one moment. He did not know how to say this without hurting her too much. She would be devastated but he knew she would accept it in the end. He just had to say it.

Sorry for the cliff-hanger there. It is just so exciting to keep the continuation hidden. And you won't find it yet because the end is in my head.


	12. Big chock there

He inhaled in deeply and closed his eyes. "Claireissick."

"What?" Sophie looked at him with big eyes.

"Claire is sick." He said each word slowly like he wanted to persuade himself it was true.

"No, she is deadly sick."

Sophie looked at him with shocked eyes before her tears came and Charlie took her in his arms. He was whispering soft words in her ears and rocked like she used to do with the boys when they were sad. He understood her pain and some tears came to his eyes when he remembered the moment when he had got the phone call from Lorenzo. Charlie could hear the pain in his voice and the gravity of the situation. He had finished the call calmly, had looked at the frame on his desk where Claire and Lorenzo were smiling from a picture taken two years before. Charlie had searched in one of his drawers where he found the "emergency whisky" and swallowed an entire glass without thinking. He refused to take a second, thinking of his wife and boys at home. He would not want them to see him drunk and desperate.

Sophie calmed herself and dried off some tears with her hand.

"Charlie, what does she have?"

"Cancer. A tumour has formed in her brain and when they discovered it, it was too late for any operation. It is just to wait and…" His voice broke and he looked away. Sophie caressed his cheeks and lowered her lips to his. He reacted immediately and kissed her back, with extreme softness. The kiss was a message of sorrow, love and comfort. When they finally parted from each other, she put her forehead on his and looked him deep in the eyes.

"We are going to get through this. You can ask a few days off and we will return to Tuscany to be at her side. The boys need to see their great-grandma and you need to see your grandma."

"Yes, I will have no problem to liberate myself from work. The problem is what we will tell the boys. They must know the truth. They love her as much as I do."

"We'll found out. Come, let's walk. I want to be at home right now. What's the time?"

"Twelve o' clock. They finish in three hours. So we have time."

They walked fast to the apartment, eager to be home and prepare lunch. Well at home, Sophie warmed some soup and cut bread. They ate lunch in silence, both thinking the same thing. Claire's sickness. Claire with her strength and energy could not possibly be sick. They finished lunch quickly and Sophie went for a nap. Charlie washed the dishes and went into the bedroom. He found Sophie deep asleep. He took off his shoes and lied down next to her. She had her back turned at him. He rested one arm across her waist and buried his face in her hair. She mumbled something and took his hand and laid it under her cheek. With the assurance that he had put the alarm, he fell into sleep.

Sophie woke up from the beeping sound of the alarm. She looked at the radio on her night table and sighed of relief. It was one hour until the boys ended and she didn't have to hurry. She looked back at the sleeping mass that was her husband. When he was asleep, his boy features came back and she could recognize her sons in him. He must have been adorable as a boy and then she remembered his stubbornness and thought, okay maybe not always adorable. She fell back in the cushions and rested her head a few inches from his. She travelled her hand in his hair, the thickness and the curliness of his blond hair that her sons had inherited; the strong jaw line and the tasty lips. She woke him up with a kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at her. A tired smile grew on his lips and caressed her cheek.

"Hello sweetheart. Could you sleep?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. I really needed it," replied Sophie. "We need to pick up the boys. We left the car at the parking space. Let's go now and buy something to them. I really feel the need to give them something. It is the first day at school after all. I only got an orange when I came back to school because my mother didn't want me to get wrong ideas by giving me candy. That was what my mother told me. But of course, I got chocolate from my father when I was going to bed. "Our little secret" said he. "What did you got?"

"My mother had prepared my favourite dessert in the all wide world: blueberry pie with vanilla ice cream. All home made of course. I was the luckiest boy in the world, thought I then. My mother was expert at baking, she could cook as well but she didn't like it. That was my father's area. At that occasion, he had made coca cola chicken with roasted potatoes, also my favourite dish."

Charlie sighed happily and licked his lips, like he tasted the food right now. This grew an idea in Sophie and she smiled inwards, aware of the big surprise that awaited her "guys".


	13. The suprise

Sophie let Charlie go to pick up the boys alone. She excused herself by saying that she wanted to be a bit alone. What she really wanted was to run to the nearby store to buy the ingredients she needed for Charlie's favorite dish. Claire was still deathly sick but she wanted to pretend that for one night, everything was fine. Call her selfish but this help to keep the pain from destroying her. When she came back from the supermarket, she looked up the recipe on the Internet. She knew that she would not make it as good as Charlie's mom would make it but she could try. The potatoes were in the over and the chicken on the stove when her family decided to come home.

"Mum! We are home!"

The twins ran into the kitchen, still with their jackets and shoes and were babbling at the same time.

"Our teacher is really pretty…" started Ewan

"But not as pretty as you Mum!" finished Harry.

"You had a nice day? Before you tell me, go and take off your shoes and jackets in the hallway. And tell dad that it is forbidden for him to go to the kitchen. I have a surprise for him!"

The boys ran out with a huge grin on their faces, knowing their dad's reaction when he was forbidden to do something he liked. They knew that every day when dad got home, he put his briefcase in the bedroom before he went to the kitchen to kiss mum. Boys at the age of six found it disgusting that parents were kissing each other and the twins were no exception. It felt like mum and dad were kissing each other all the time! In the hallway, Charlie was on his way to the kitchen when twins blocked his way.

"What now?" Charlie asked.

"Mum said you were forbidden to go to the kitchen because she is preparing a surprise!"

"What if I say that I give you two sweets now before dinner would you let me pass?"

Edwin turned to Harry and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. They made some silent agreement and turned back to Charlie.

"No. If we obey mum, she will give us more candy than you. Come dad, play with us, please!"

Charlie sighed. Sometimes his boys sounded more grownup than he wanted them to sound. His routine would be have to be broken for today but tomorrow would be back to normal. He felt stupid because he would see Sophie in a moment but he missed putting his arms around her waist and kissing her in the neck. He was dragged to the boys' room and closed the door. Sophie had listened to the little situation outside the kitchen and smiled to herself. Charlie liked to stick to his daily routine. She took out the potatoes from the oven and put them on a serving dish. She laid the table and placed the dish with potatoes on it. The chicken was almost ready. She took the underlay and placed it on the table. When the chicken was ready, she took the stew and placed on the underlay. She looked at her masterpiece. Coca cola chicken with roasted potatoes. She went to Edwin and Harry's bedroom and knocked on the door. The door opened so suddenly that she took a step back. Charlie hurried out and took her in his arms, like he had not seen her in years. He was kissing her like it was the last time he would be kissing her.

"Never do that to me again!"

"Please Charlie, it was only five minutes." She laughed and ran her hands trough his hair. "Come, dinner is ready." She looked over his shoulder and at the boys who were standing behind them with an expression of amusement and disgust. "Come boys. Let's see how daddy likes his surprise."


	14. The journey to Italy

How Charlie liked the surprise? Well, it was not difficult to figure it out. Bizarrely Charlie did not remark the special thing about the dish until he took one bite. He was so surprised that the chicken piece came wrong and went for the lungs instead. He chocked to get it out and became red.

"What is this?" He took a glass of water and drank heartily.

"That was the surprise. That was why I asked the boys to entertain you. Do you…like it?"

"I love it! It tastes exactly as she did it." Sophie was pleased. Her cooking skills weren't all she wanted them to be but she had learnt through the years.

"Who do you mean dad?"

"Your Grandma, Edwin. She was a wonderful cook. Even though she would never admit it. In the kitchen, she was the queen. I was even afraid to steal cookies from the secret place she used to hide them." Edwin and Harry gasped and turned to Sophie in the hope that she would reveal anything where cookies could be found.

"Don't even think about it. I have not even made any so it is useless that you try." The twins turned red but nodded to each other with determination in their eyes. Sophie knew that they would do it anyway when she was not looking. She let it pass. There was no way they would find it. She was quite certain. "She sounds truly fantastic. Compared to mine, she is an angel."

"She was. My parents really loved each other. My mother always told me it was love at first sight.

"Can we go mum? We are finished." She nodded to them and they ran to their rooms, probably to begin with their plan to steal the cookies.

"Tell me, how did they meet? Oh, wait. Let's sit on the couch. I will take these to the kitchen. No, no stay, I'm fine." Charlie went to turn on the TV, hoping to see some happy news. But it was as usual here, murder, disasters, deaths, destructions and all made people scared. It's like what his father always said: "They like to scare you, so they can laugh at you later when you tell them how afraid you are." He felt a moment of sadness when he thought of his father. He had worshipped him. Grandma had reminded him too often that he was his father's son. Sophie had finished her business and sat down next to him. She folded up her legs and placed her head on his lap.

"So honey, tell me."

He caressed her hair and begun with his story. "I had been told that before they met, Mum had just finished college and worked in her parents' flower shop. She wanted to be a professional dancer you see. She was part of a ballet company that was quite famous in town. She never ended up as a professional dancer but started teaching instead. She said that she loved to convey that feeling of dancing, of feeling free. Where some women became bitter and remorseful of their lost opportunity, my mother found her call. Anyway, she had a performance that night and my father had been dragged by his friend who was a little in love with my mother. My father was quite the man at that time. Blue eyes, blond hair and as my mother said it "a creation of the gods". So, as soon as he saw her dancing, he knew that no other woman would ever attract him more than my mother. After all, she had her share of beauty. Big, dark eyes and red flamboyant hair. Growing up, I always thought her to be the most beautiful woman in the world. A bit of Oedipus complex there I believe. Anyhow, my father went to her loge after the show and asked her out on a date. A month later, they were married."

"What did Claire think of her?"

"She loved her from the first moment she met her. My mother was like the daughter she never had and so she mourned her a lot too. I think that was my mother's gift, that everyone who saw her adored her. It is too bad that the truck that hit her didn't adore her though." This was a painful memory and Sophie put her hand on Charlie's chin. He kissed the palm of her hand. "We should get the boys to bed. Will you or I read to them?"

"You read to them. The boys always love hearing your voice, and so do I." He kissed her on the lips and went to the boys' bedroom. Sophie needed to book the tickets to Italy. The boys needed to say goodbye to their grandma.

The next day they were on the airport, waiting for the gate to be opened. Sophie made a list of everything she had done. The boys' teacher had been called to tell about the situation, she and Charlie had called at their workplaces to inform them of their absence, she had locked the door, and she had taken everything they needed. They had explained to the twins that they needed to see grandma because she was sick, but she had not told them why it was so necessary to go now. They would be told in due course.

Finally, it opened and they went on board. She had placed the boys between her and Charlie so that they were probably attended to. Since she got the tickets late, they would have to change flights in Montreal and Paris to get to Verona. She would have found it exotic if it would not for the reason why they were going to fly today. The flight to Montreal went good, the boys were happy to get their coke and Sophie got her second coffee of the day. Well in Montréal, they went to the toilets and went to the nearby fast food place to get lunch. They had a play-space as they called it, for children. Sophie and Charlie found this to be perfect for now. Now the joy lasted for only one hour but other amusements could be found. Sophie and Charlie bought come candy and other unneeded stuff to occupy the boys when they got restless. They located the gate and sat down to see the boys run around. Much could be done at an airport. One could run up and down the escalators, observe people who laughed, ate, talked or play James Bond. This was so amusing that the boys were surprised when it was time to go on the plane. Well in Paris, there were new things to see, new people to observe. The family emptied the provisions of snacks they had brought in Montréal. The twins became bored and they sat down in their parents' lap. They were soon sleeping deeply and were very irritated when they were awakened. The family boarded the last plane for the day and was really exhausted when they were landed in Verona. Luckily, all luggages had come right and Charlie rented a car that would take them to Grandma. Almost there!


	15. settling in

It was really late when they arrived to the farm. The boys were sleeping heavily so Charlie and Sophie carried them to the guest room, where they had two bed prepared already. Lorenzo welcomed with a smile, even though everyone could see that he looked tired, a little bit sad as well. Sophie hugged him tightly as Charlie did.

"Is she awake? Charlie asked.

Lorenzo smiled a little.

"No but she would hate me if I didn't wake her up to tell that you have arrived."

He went upstairs to the bedroom. The couple followed after him and they entered the large bedroom, where their beloved Claire was lying on the bed. Lorenzo tapped her lightly on the shoulder and whispered in her ear that Charlie and Sophie were here. She smiled at him and he went aside, to let the couple say hello. She looked so thin and so vulnerable, was Sophie's first thought. She went forward to kiss her on the cheek and Claire smiled at her, calling her little darling. Charlie bent forward to kiss his grandma.

"Hey Gran."

"My little darlings. Are the boys sleeping?"

"They are. You will meet them tomorrow. Go to sleep now."

Claire fell asleep quickly and they left the room, to let her sleep in peace. Outside, Sophie looked at Lorenzo with concern.

"How much time does she have left?" Charlie put his arm on his wife's shoulders.

"Not much said the doctors. Two weeks at the most." Lorenzo was on the edge of tears when he said that so Charlie consoled him with a hug.

"She is not gone yet. You will have time to say goodbye."

"Charlie? I will go to bed now." Sophie left the men alone and Lorenzo asked Charlie if he wanted a glass of wine. Charlie answered with the affirmative, thinking that a bit of wine could maybe help against the sorrow that had started to creep on him.

Sophie checked on the boys before she went to bed. Edwin and Harry were sleeping deeply, unaware of the imminent tragedy that would hit them soon. They would have had great memories of Claire. They had spent each summer at the Bartolini villa since they were babies. Tuscany had been their escape place, to be away from noisy and tiring New York. This would be a terrible loss for them. Their great-grandma had meant the world for them and that would be snapped away from them. And what was this for Sophie? It feels unreal yet, thought Sophie as she put on her nightgown. They needed to help each other to survive the sorrow and the emptiness Claire would definitively leave behind. She had been like a surrogate mother for Sophie and for Charlie. They would survive this alive. Sophie stood at the balcony, enjoying the last piece of sunlight before it would disappear behind the hills. Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her waist and she let her head drop on his shoulder.

"How are you honey" Sophie asked.

He kissed her in the neck and behind the ears. "I'm fine. I'm going to need a bit of courage to survive this."

Sophie turned around in his grasp to face him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Charlie?"

"Yes love?"

"Will you come to me in bed? Can you just hold me in your arms?"

In response, Charlie put his arms behind her legs and carried her to bed. She was carefully putted down on the bed and he held her tight against him, caressing her hair softly. Her head was on his chest and she unbuttoned his shirt so she could feel the naked skin under her cheek. They feel asleep like this, holding on to each other like life depended on it.

The sun brought a new morning and even if the couple had fallen asleep peacefully, their awake was less so. Edwin and Harry thought it appropriate to jump in their parents' bed, shouting and laughing loudly at seven in the morning.

"Mum! Dad! We are here! Is Grandma awake? Can we go and see her? Please?" Edwin shouted.

"Mum! Dad! WAKE UP!" Harry shouted.

Sophie buried herself in the pillow. She loved her boys unconditionally but sometimes they could be a bit annoying. Charlie sat up straight, making his shirt to drop from his shoulders.

"Calm down boys! You can only see Claire if you calm down! Love, you better get up and make the coffee, eh?" said Charlie playfully at his wife. He got only a groan as a reply. "Never mind. I will do it."

"All right, I'm up! You make disgusting coffee and you know that, you British tea lover. Go and see if Claire is awake. The boys are obviously impatient to see her."

Indeed they were. They were jumping up and down on the bed, trying desperately to cover their excitement and impatience. Sophie went down to the kitchen, only to discover that breakfast was already ready and coffee made. She took a cup and filled it with coffee, enjoying the lovely taste of hot beverage in the morning. She felt more awake now; coffee had the power to bring her energy back, as millions of people worldwide also shared. Lorenzo soon appeared in the kitchen, smiling warmly at her when he saw her.

"How is the coffee?"

"Delicious as always," replied Sophie with a smile. "How is Claire this morning?"

"She is in better moods. The boys have just entered the room and I left the room hearing her laugh."

Sophie smiled. The boys had powers too: to spread joy everywhere they went.

"I'm glad. They were so impatient to see her. I'll see what I can do with them today. Is there any place you can recommend?"

Lorenzo thought deeply for a while.

"Have you been to** Cortona** yet?"

"No, I think that it is the only place we haven't seen."

"It is worth the visit I promise you."


	16. Day trip

They said goodbye to Lorenzo and Claire, who were very sorry that they could not come with them, and parted for Corona. Corona came out to be everything they had hoped for. It was a little town, not unlike all the others in Tuscany but still an exquisite pearl, very enjoyable and beautiful. They tried to see everything they could manage; even the Casa Bramasole Sophie had heard about and insisted to see. They ate ice cream on the Plaza and visited the fortress on the highest hill of Cortona. The fortress was a hit for the boys, they imagined the fortress being attacked and how they were soldiers that needed to protect the people against the enemies. The guide was especially good, thought Sophie and Charlie, mainly because he told the boys about all the ghosts that haunted the place which fascinated and intrigued Harry and Ewan. They didn't even protest when their parents told them they were going to see Casa Bramasole.

Casa Bramasole was beautiful. Sophie was enchanted with the place and she understood why Frances Mayes had fallen in love with it. It had charms, a little "something" that made it stood out from the others. The gates were closed but it didn't stop her from seeing everything. The boys became bored and started to run around disturbing the peace of the moment.

"Will you be quiet?" Sophie asked.

The boys looked at her with a surprised look.

"Mum! Why do we have to look at a boring house?" Ewan asked.

"Because…it is famous!"

"Honey, let's leave."

Sophie sighed. The problem of being the only woman in the household was that you were the only one to appreciate things such as art or a beautiful house, at least, thought Sophie, in her case. Charlie could be patient but even he had his limits. But before she could open her mouth to agree, the front door opened and Frances Mayes in person came out. Sophie gasped, not entirely realizing the importance of the situation. Frances seemed to be on her way somewhere because she headed to her car but she saw the family standing outside the gates and walked over to them. Frances was exactly the same as on her pictures. Her smile was open and friendly; her manners encouraging.

"Hello! Why are you standing there? Come in!"

Sophie got out of her dreaminess and recovered her tongue.

"I am sorry to bother you but we just wanted to see the house and by no means want to intrude on you."

"Don't be silly, you are not intruding. Come in, I have just the things for your boys."

She let them in and gave them a piece of tiramisu, which was as a coincidence the boys' favourite dessert. While the boys ate heartily of the tiramisu, Frances showed Sophie and Charlie the house, inviting them into her intimacy. After awhile, she looked at Sophie a bit closer and suddenly laughed.

"Wait, you're Sophie Wyman, who writes for the New Yorker!"

"Yes, sorry I didn't introduce myself before, it's terribly rude. This is my husband, Charlie Wyman."

"Nice to meet you Charlie," said Frances with a wink to Charlie.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Mayes. You have a lovely house."

"Thank you, but please, call me Frances. Oh, do you want to see the garden?"

"Oh yes! Sophie exclaimed. I need to call the boys first."

The garden was beautiful and was equally charming as the house. The boys ran along the hedges and Sophie looked around in delight. Frances showed them around with pride and it was not difficult to be charmed by her enthusiasm. Time flew and before they knew it, they had to leave.

"I am sorry that you have to leave so soon. You should come back sometimes!"

They promised they would come back some day and left the beautiful house. In the car, everyone was silent. An eventful day was always accompanied by silence, to swallow the impressions of the day. Against their will, they had had fun and the day had perhaps lifted their moods. The boys were half-sleeping on each other's shoulders, Sophie was looking out of the window, admiring the great landscape of Tuscany and Charlie was ruminating.

"Sophie, said he in a low voice, I feel bad right now."

"Why? You have done nothing wrong, haven't you?" she asked in a quizzical voice.

"I have been enjoying myself. Visiting and meeting new friends and yet my grandma is on the point of dying. How more horrible could I possibly be?" He passed his hand in his sun blond hair, a sure sign that he was distressed.

Sophie laid a hand on his arm.

"No, love, you should not feel bad. It was what Claire wanted. She would not like us to be weeping at her bed side. Lorenzo and she know very well that if anything happens, they can call us anytime. The boys love their grandma very much but they would be very bored by doing so."

Charlie relaxed a little and he smiled with affection toward his wife, who returned the smile.

Their timing was perfect because when they came home, the dinner was set on the table. The boys ran to Lorenzo and told him all of the wonders they had seen while their parents went up to see how Claire was doing. She was awake when they entered the room and she welcomed them with a tired smile.

"My darlings! How have your day been?"

"Lovely Grandma, absolutely lovely. How are you today?"

" I'm fine dear, don't worry about me. Now, will you go down and start to eat? I need to talk with Sophie for a few seconds.

Charlie nodded and disappeared from the room. Sophie sat down on the edge of the bed and took Claire's hand.

"What is it Claire?"

"Sophie, I must be honest with you. The end is near, I can sense it. It is weird but sometimes life can be pretty weird. Don't weep darling, we all die. It is tonight I am destined to die. Now, I don't know when but when it will happen, I want to you to be at my side. I am going to talk to you all the way, about everything you don't know about me, like my childhood and my first years with my first husband. I sound very cheesy right now but I don't care. I will tell you later why I have never said anything before. I will also give you a mission, a very important mission that I want you to accomplish. Now, give me the tray with food and go eat dinner with your family. I will be waiting for you tonight."

Sophie was a bit shaken by the passionate speech but she didn't let it show to anyone at the dinner. She figured that what Claire had said to her would remain secret and Charlie would be crushed if she said that Claire would die tonight. Charlie wondered why his grandma had said to her and she replied that she didn't want to be disturbed by anyone tonight. She said when the dinner was eaten that she would turn in early. She went upstairs and looked behind her before she sneaked into Claire's room. She was asleep but Sophie tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she awoke.

"Thank you Sophie. Can you please put the tray away? I didn't have energy to remove it myself. So, I bet you are very excited about my story. Well sit here and open your ears.


	17. Claire's story

"My parents were quite rich. My father was a baronet, the last one of the family since I was the only child. His name was Lord Hadfield and my mother was the daughter of a rich family of lawyers. So as you can guess, my mother was the lower class. My father didn't mind, he was caught up being in love with her but his family did of course. This was the forties and the war was going on and as you might know. Tragic times. London was bombed day and night and the rest of the country were pretty much in silent contemplation of it My grandparents were concerned about their children, especially my uncle who was very keen to be a pilot and fight the war. He was supposed to be a lawyer too, to take over when his father retired. My mother supported him in this decision. Without his parents' permission, he became a pilot in the Army."

"Did he die?" Sophie asked.

"What? Claire said with a quizzical look. Oh no! He did just fine. He even got a medal for bravery, which made him very big-headed. He kept on babbling about it all the time when I was a child. Anyway, my father's parents wanted him to marry a girl whose father was a Viscount or something. It is what their family had always done and according to them, would always do."

"Oh could anyone think like that in the forties?"

"Wait dear, I hear something."

They went silent and listened to the sound outside the door. Sophie recognized Charlie's energetic steps, followed by Lorenzo's. They were laughing, but they hushed each other to be silent but started to laugh again for no particular reason. The door to their bedrooms opened and closed silently and in a few minutes, the house was silent again.

"My poor husband. He is so depressed by the idea that I am leaving him that he drinks a lot more, even though he doesn't like alcohol that much. He will survive though, with your dear help Sophie, you and your boys. Anyway, we must not lose track. Claire sat up a little and she looked up at Sophie. Where was I? Oh yes.

My parents met when they were in the country, without knowing, they had lived a few miles from each other their entire life. It was love at first sight; my mother had told me that she had never seen anyone so handsome, so perfect. I don't know really what happened that afternoon, because my parents kept it for themselves but they concluded that they needed to marry and quite quickly."

"What did his parents say?"

"Well, Sophie, the strange thing is, he took her to meet his parents and they were actually charmed by the spot! She enchanted them and besides, her family was not out of money either. Apparently, my mother's grandfather had helped some ancestor from the Hadfield family so they owed much to them. My parents were so glad that his family had accepted her, of course. The big problem was her family. Somehow they didn't like the Hadfield, they despised the nobility and the gentry. Why I don't really know but they firmly opposed the match. My mother tried everything she could, she and my father really tried to show how rich the Hadfield family was. They launched big parties where the best food was ordered, the most expensive places, at least, the ones they could afford. After all, a baronet is below a baron, who is a little higher in rank."

"And they still opposed the match?" asked Sophie is disbelief.

"Yes Sophie, they did, said Claire nodding. It was until the point that my mother decided to do it anyway and she broke all contact with her family. They never came to her wedding and she never called them or anything. It was a mature decision for a person as young as twenty. The wedding was big and expensive and very, very happy.

Claire smiled broadly. If you look at the pictures of that day, you could see that my parents are smiling on every one and they look like they want to eat each other. I can only guess how the honeymoon must have been like. Don't laugh Sophie, they were passionately in love with each other, until the very end. Now, we come to the part where I step in. They were married in three years before the end of the war was announced. Two months after, before the Japan's surrender, I entered the world. Now, I don't want to tell my childhood in detail. I mean, you already know the about Tuscany and how I was afterwards. Sophie nodded in agreement. My parents were very liberal in their thinking, you see, compared to their own parents. My parents encouraged me to be open-minded and be very curious about anything. The Baronet and his wife did not really like it but they believed that education was something the parents were responsible off and if I grew up to be a "bad" child so to speak, it was my parents' fault."

"Did they still like you, your grandparents? It was not like they rejected you or anything?"

Claire laughed. "Oh no, they never rejected me for any second. I was so spoiled by them. I got dresses, expensive jewellery and anything girly you can imagine. I was never such a girl, I was more boyish in my manners and taste but I always accepted their gifts with polite affection. They were always very nice and patient with my manners. After all, I was never told how to behave ladylike or anything like you would learn in a Jane Austen novel. No, I loved to be in nature, to play that I was orphan and needed to survive in the wild. I was maybe nine when I discovered how much I liked to draw the nature, all the little wonders that it offered. I started to take a sketching pad everywhere I went and drew whatever I found interesting. Claire laughed mildly. Imagine a little blond girl who had been full of energy and would have played for hours outside was now sitting hours trying to draw a little ladybug! Sophie laughed at the description.

"Where did you go to school? Did you have to be in a top notch school?"

"No, not really. I was given the choice actually. Until I was twelve, I went to regular school, never really bothered about the remarks about my family. But a school opened then, which had a focus on art. It was a dream come true for me. It cost a little of course but my parents were willing to pay, because of my intense passion for drawing and painting. The thing is, it was really far away and I needed to live at the school to go there. Sorry, honey, I am bit thirsty, can you give me the glass of water over there? Thank you.

They were silent until Claire was done.

"So, I was really sad of course. I would leave my parents for several years, the school had also a high school so if I wanted I could go there until I was nineteen. Seven years at that time was an eternity for me! I spend many hours thinking and tossing around in my bed about it. I made the decision one night and my parents were really sad about it, of course, but they accepted that it was something that I wanted. They drove me to the train station and before I went on that train, I promised to write to them often, as often as I could. I am not boring you, am I?"

"Oh no, Claire, this is fascinating. But does Charlie know anything of this?"

"For some reason, I decided not to tell him. As you can see it so far, it is nothing really tragic or even particular but he never asked and I never told anyone. You remember that he didn't know about Lorenzo until you wrote the letter. Sophie and Claire smiled at the memory of it.

So back to the art school. I was terribly lost and scared at the beginning but I quickly adapted and learned to love the school. The teachers were really nice and for the first time, I was surrounded with people who had no idea of who I was and my family's history. I was with people who were exactly like me, whose passion was art. I made some real friends, even dated a guy a few times but it was never really serious. I wrote to my parents were often and I spent some vacations back home. The school became my second home, a place which was safe and nice. It was a place who was really modern, in their education as well as its design. My grandparents became very outdated in their thinking, I thought. They began to think I was too strange for them. Claire sighed heavily. It was sad, because they died both when I was fifteen. And during all this time, I have not had any contact with my mother's parents. My mother tried several times to contact them but they refused every time. My uncle, you know the one who was a pilot, kept contact though and I saw him often, even though he made perfectly clear that my mother has done wrong to rebel against her parents. He was very arrogant and smug with me but very different with my mother. I guess she was the only with whom he could be himself. He became a lawyer, as his father had wanted and a very good one too."

"Claire? How could you come to go to Italy then?"

"Ah, I was just getting to that. The school, after five years, started to be quite famous. Everyone knew about the art school in Plymouth. One day, I saw that there was an art course in Tuscany for anyone that wanted. I called my parents and they agreed to pay for the trip, which was a little expensive. How everything turned to be is in your knowledge."

"How did you meet Charlie's grandfather?"

"Ah, that is a funny story. As you already know, I thought at fifteen that my life was over since I would never meet Lorenzo again. To forget him, I focused on school and to graduate with good grades. At twenty, I had a high school diploma and all the insecurity of a young heart. I had really no clue about what I would do next; all I knew was that I could draw very well. This was 1965 and many things were happening. I was working part time in a restaurant to pay the rent. It was quite fancy and I had applied the job without really knowing if I would get it or not. You may know it; Charlie may have taken you there on your honeymoon."

"I remember it well. I loved every minute of it. Their salmon dish was exquisite." Sophie sighed happily and got lost in happy memories.

"Mmh, I know. Anyway, one evening, a man wan walked in and sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant. I went forward to take his order and our eyes met. I didn't expect to be so taken aback. After all, I have had my heart broken a few years before and I didn't believe to love anyone else. I kept calm though and smiled politely to the man I loved."

"What happened then?" Sophie asked impatiently.

"Nothing happened that night."


	18. Claire's story continue

"What? Nothing happened? You didn't say anything to each other?" Sophie looked very shocked and angry at the same time.

"He ordered chicken with salad and when he was done asked for the bill. He said thank you and then left. I was a wreck of course. Love at first sight and he doesn't even acknowledge me? You can guess how much I wept. Still, I needed to work and so I went to work, without knowing that the day would be very different of what I have imagined. Claire changed position and it looked so difficult that Sophie felt compelled to help but Claire refused, saying that she was still capable of managing herself.

"I am sorry Claire but it is just…" She didn't finish her phrase but started sobbing and Claire looked at her tenderly.

"There, there my darling. Don't be sad. Think of your dear boys. Be strong for their sake. I have to finish my story so we have no time to loose. So, I was getting ready the table for lunch when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and there he was. I opened my mouth to say something but he was quicker. He said:

**I'm sorry for the other night, I was a complete jerk. You made me to a jerk. I don't like my emotions taking over me like they did. Come with me**.

I protested of course but he said that he had already talked to my boss and I had a day off. I have told you before that my Arnold didn't believe in love, said that it were simply hormones."

"I remember."

"Well. Arnold was for the most part what he called "rational"; sometimes he would show his other me the "emotional" Arnold. Don't believe he was cold because he was not but let's say he was not a physical person. He was never the type who hugged and cuddled but he would use other ways to show he loved you. A quiet man, satisfied with life, and thankful for everything he got. Charlie had inherited little of that rationality, Arnold's ability to favour rational solutions and opinions rather than emotional ones. A complex person but fascinating."

"I would have liked to meet him."

"He would have loved you I'm sure. So, that day, he took me to a church. A man was waiting down the aisle and I started to get really scared. What was he doing? Right before the man, Arnold turned to me and said: "Hi, I am Arnold Wyman. We are getting married today. You can imagine my surprise. I mean I was twenty! I knew nothing of marriage, children and even what I wanted to do! I told him my name and also that he was totally mad. He replied that he was mad about me. I tried faintly to give arguments against our marriage but they got weaker and weaker by the minute."

"Did you marry?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, replied Claire. We did. I could not really believe it, virgin of life like I was. Arnold was a CEO in a big company so we could say that the money was not a problem. I did not want to be a housewife. Imagine! Anyway, we went on a honeymoon and it was during the honeymoon that I found my call. We were on a two weeks trip all over the country and we went to strange and special places later to be the place I spread his ashes. We visited the University in Oxford because I wanted to see how it looked like. There was an art class in one room we passed by. I was curious so I went inside and when I entered that classroom it was like everything made sense. I was supposed to be an art teacher! It was my purpose in life."

"Did you teach at the University?"

"Yes I did. The thing is that I started to feel weird after two months. I discovered that it was normal because I was pregnant. Well, many months later, I gave birth to Charlie's father."

Sophie became serious and bit her lip. She wanted to ask it but didn't know if she dared to.

"How did you feel when you lost him?"

"Lost who?" Claire looked confused.

"Charlie's father."

Claire looked very sad, so sad that Sophie almost regretted that she brought it up. It was with a morose tone that Claire finally spoke up.

"It was terrible. I had lost Arnold to cancer two years before and now I lost my other man, one of the reasons of my existence. I lost someone and I could get him back. His dear wife was also like a daughter to me so it felt like losing two children at once. But I could weep forever because little Charlie had lost his parents. I was the only family he got and I needed to be strong for his sake. My mission from no one was to take care of him, to be his mother and father and make sure he would lead a rich and prosper life the way he wanted it. It was not easy always but we made it and I am so glad that we found you Sophie. You saved both him and me from whatever had been wrong in our lives."

Sophie's eyes were full of tears. She needed to say what was on her mind, to make her feel free at heart.

"You had been like a mother to me. I never had one and you made me feel how it's like to have a mother. I think you for all you have done to me."

"My dear darling, you are my adopted daughter. Charlie could never be happier than when he is with you and I am proud over him. Please tell him that. I am going miss you so much. My boys, my dear Lorenzo, my Charlie, you Sophie, I love you all."

"Oh Claire!"

Claire took Sophie in her arms, caressed her hair affectionately, murmured reassuring things in her ears and promised that all would be fine. Sophie cried like a little child, big wet tears fell from her cheek. Sophie felt like she would never be happy again but she was being selfish. She ran out of the room as fast as she could and knocked on Lorenzo's door. He opened and saw her face wet with tears and understood directly. He ran to Claire's room and even before she was at Charlie's door, he opened it in a millisecond and headed for Claire's room. Sophie decided not to wake up the boys. She would tell them in the morning.

In Claire's room, Lorenzo and Charlie was at her side. Sophie stood a bit aside and watched her husband be overcome by emotions, letting himself cry like a little boy who was on the point on losing a mother and a father at the same time. Lorenzo looked like a wreck. Claire was looking at Lorenzo and murmured to him how much she loved him and how she was glad that she had been able to spend her last years together with him. Lorenzo started to sob quietly and Sophie started to cry again when she saw how much he struggled. Claire's eyes were turned at Charlie. She asked him to come closer and she whispered something in his ear. When she had, she fell back on her cushions and closed her eyes. And a second later she was gone.


	19. THE END

Sophie felt too tired to stay in the room. She felt numb and empty so she thought that sleeping would do her good. After all it was three in the morning. She fell on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately at the moment her head hit the pillows.

She didn't wake up until six in the morning when Ewan came to her bed and wanted to cuddle. She took her son in her arms and held him close against her. She needed them to survive to what would be a tough day.

"Mum? Ewan asked after a while, why are you so sad? Ewan with his ability to understand people had seen through her, through the façade she had hoped to hold in front of her boys.

"I will tell you when your brother is awake."

"He is awake. He thought you were still asleep and I didn't so I want to check out for myself."

Sophie nodded. She helped the boys get dressed and washed their faces. She dreaded the moment she would have to tell them their great-grandma had died but she thought it needed to be told as soon as possible. If they went to the kitchen, they would inevitably see Claire in her bed. If they had some food in their stomach, maybe it would be better. She shook her head. No, she would tell them now. No, they needed to eat first. Charlie chose the moment to walk into the room with the look of someone who had not got much sleep. He hugged the boys in the same way Sophie had and kissed his wife tenderly. The boys understood something must have happened and they feared the most. Claire?

"It is grandma, isn't it? Ewan asked.

"Is she dead?" Harry asked in a low tone.

The adults looked at each other and sighed. The twins had as usually understood everything without being told. Charlie bent down so he could be at the same height as the twins.

"Yes. She died tonight. We didn't want to wake you up."

"Can we see her?"

"Don't you want to have some breakfast first?" Sophie inquired.

"No, we would want to see her now." The twins were really determined so the parents decided that they would go together.

The room felt different than it had during the night, thought Sophie. Lorenzo had opened the window so fresh air was coming in but it could not make it better. Claire was still lying there on the bed, inert and totally unaware of the sorrow she had caused by dying. The boys thought she looked asleep, kind of free from everything. They could not really grasp the concept that she would never wake up, never give them chocolate behind their parent's back, never tell them how to draw the flowers from her garden, never do anything with them again. Harry cried silently and hugged his mother's legs. Ewan just looked thoughtful, looking like he tried to resolve a puzzle that was too complicated for him. Charlie and Sophie decided that they would try to eat some breakfast before they would do anything. They had no appetite but they ate anyway, to get the energy to be strong.

The garden had never looked any better this morning. The roses were shining in the light, dancing some mysterious dance in the wind. Red, pink, yellow, blue and many colours were mixed in this garden of Eden. Claire had devoted many hours to this garden, planting and removing bad weeds and watering it every day. It was only logical that it would be her grave. It was decided that no funeral would be made. The only people that would witness the ceremony were the Bartolinis, Charlie, Sophie and the boys. When the breakfast was eaten, the family Wyman went to get dressed properly. There was the feeling among them that this was not real, not happening but a dream they would awake from. Charlie had lost the only relative he cared and loved. Claire had been everything to him. She had lectured him when he had done wrong, had born with his teenage caprices and helped him with advices and support for everything he had wanted to do. Sophie had finally found a mother in Claire, a mother who loved her for what she was and also could help her with Charlie when they had fights. For the twins, their grandma had been their guide, the one giving and allowing them things which was forbidden by the parents. She had taught them how to discover the nature and be amazed at its wonders. There was no doubt that the Wyman family had lost someone very important, which would never come back but always be in their hearts.

The weather was teasing them today. The sun was shining brightly on the garden and no clouds could be seen in the sky. It was a perfect day to be outside and have a picnic on the beach. Claire had known for a while that she was dying so the coffin and the stone were already prepared. Lorenzo had brought the priest here. Lorenzo, Charlie, Lorenzo's son and grandson were burying the coffin the short distance to the garden. Lorenzo and Charlie could not hide their tears when they carried the coffin which contained a loved person. The priest told in Italian how special Claire had been, how such a person will be missed and what sorrow it was to miss her. The insects were buzzing around them and the flowers were dancing in the wind, a fascinating image which captured the boys' attention. They were bored as they could not understand what the priest said but they had understood that Claire was in the coffin and would be buried in the garden. Finally, the priest's speech was over and the coffin was slowly lowered into the hole. Everyone present had picked a flower from the garden and threw them in turn on the coffin. The boys were a little embarrassed because their parents were crying and they were not. It is always weird for a child to see a parent in a weak moment and the twins found it easier to watch the flowers than to see the hole being covered with dirt and that now it would have looked like nothing was there if it wasn't for the stone in front of the flowers that said "Claire Smith Bartolini, 1945-2016, Dear grandma, wife, great-grandma, friend, you will always be loved, whenever you are". Claire had decided everything, of course.

I don't need to describe the sorrow everyone was going through, you can guess that each of the people present were very sad, Charlie most of all, which was very understandable. After the funeral, they all went inside and ate an early lunch. Lorenzo tried to be cheerful but failed utterly at it. The boys had long tired of sitting still and were running around in the garden, being children that they are. It was a rather peaceful lunch until a car arrived and parked in front of the house. A small man, Sophie thought he looked like a mole, with small glasses and a bald head, was walking toward to them with a portfolio under the arm.

"I am sorry to interrupt but Miss Claire asked me to be here as soon as the funeral was over to discuss her testament. So if you please come with me, I will read it to you."

The party was finished with their lunch so everyone followed curiously the little man inside. Charlie could not keep his amazement at his grandma's ability to plan everything. He wondered what she would give everyone. The little man sat down at a sofa and placed his papers on the table in front of him. Charlie and Sophie as well as Lorenzo sat down in the opposite sofa while the rest stood up behind them. The little man cleared his throat and started reading.

_If you hear this, then you have probably buried me in the garden and eaten a nice meal. Please, don't stop yourself from eating just because I am dead! I would feel terrible if you died of hunger because of me! Anyway, I have made everything ready for everyone that I will mention in this will. I have found written words more comfortable than direct speech, somehow, it give me time to express myself in the way I want. Right, Sophie?_

_Okay, enough small talk, let's dive into it. For my dear husband Lorenzo, I give him my ring he gave me over fifty years ago and I let him keep everything we had shared over the years together. Don't be sad my love. Soon you will die and we will be together, let's hope it is very soon! Dark humour I know but I could not help it. Laugh instead. You have Sophie, Charlie, the boys and your family to help you._ Lorenzo started to cry after that sentence.

_To my dear Charlie, my darling and my sun, I give you my photo albums, with pictures of you dear parents and you. Look into it with Sophie, share with her your history and laugh about tender memories. You get also a little capital to continue with you pro-bono work with refugees and such. I am so proud of you and the man you have become. Make love to Sophie often, love your boys and I will be content. I love you Charlie_. Charlie laughed at his. He took his wife's hand and kissed it tenderly, just to show how much he would keep his promise.

_To my darling Sophie, I give you my photo albums, of me and my childhood and tell Charlie about it. I told you everything so share it with you boys and your man, tell them about a girl who made choices and the most important of all, lived a life like she wanted it. I also give you my jewellery since you loved it so much. Sell them or do whatever you like with them, they are yours._

_And last but not least, I would give to my little boys, Edwin and Harry, all my savings which are supposed to go to college and everything else that will help in their lives. Take good care of them._ Charlie and Sophie gasped because it was a lot money and it would enable the boys to do everything they wanted to achieve. They laughed in happiness.

_This is end of my letter. You should know that I am always with you and again, don't be sad. Tell each other the good memories, the nice and sweet ones about me so you could remember this day as a happy one and not a day when you lost me, because I am never lost but always there, in your hearts. Cheesy I know but I never know how to end letters. I love you. Goodbye._

The rest of the Bartolini had gone out, to give the Wyman family a little bit of space and Lorenzo time to be on his own, to be alone with his sorrow. Lorenzo was happy about the years he had spent with Claire. They had enjoyed every minute of it. Lorenzo laughed for himself. He knew that now a life without her was impossible so he wondered how long it would take him before he too would join her in her grave.

Charlie and Sophie stood on the balcony where Charlie had played Romeo. They contemplated the garden, Charlie arms around Sophie's waist. They were silent, the silence was not awkward but quite nice, in fact, none of them wanted to speak. The boys were on their beds, playing Nintendo DS with each other.

"Charlie?"

"Yes my love, replied Charlie.

"How do you feel?" Sophie was caressing Charlie's hand with her thumb.

"Not the best I must say but I cannot help but feel that this is the end of a chapter and the beginning of another."

Sophie turned around to face Charlie. She looked in her husband's eyes, the man she had been married to all these years and the man she never knew would grow to love.

"It's funny because I feel the same. I am sad of course but it is like Claire want us to see forward, to look forward change."

"We _need_ to see forward my love mostly because of our boys. I was lost when my parents died so I want to be there for Harry and Edwin, to live a full life." Charlie smiled to her but looked in the distance, travelling into the world of nostalgia. Sophie put her hands on his face to make him focus on the moment.

"You are the best father in the world and I could not help but be more in love with you as the years go. Come, let's go inside and cheer up Lorenzo. He needs company today."

"Wait a moment."

Charlie bend down and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. She kissed him back of course and they stood there awhile, until Edwin looked up and saw them kiss.

"Ugh! Do you see that Harry? Mum and dad are kissing again."

Harry looked up and pretended to throw up to accentuate the disgust about the situation. The parents laughed at this and went inside.

This is end of the story. Charlie and Sophie had gone far from that day Charlie fell from the balcony. They are happily married and are parents to two wonderful boys. Reader, don't be sad about Claire because you knows she is in our mind and will never go away. Don't be sad it is finished either, because this is only the beginning of something else.


	20. Christmas day

Since its Christmas and all, I want to give you a gift! Here, from me: A little Christmas postcard from Sophie, Charlie, Ewan and Harry.

Ewan hoped that Santa would give the Nintendo DS he had wished for this Christmas. He was confident, very even, because he had been nice this year. He had eaten the soup when his mother had wanted it and tidied his room when asked. He was sure that Santa had noticed it and written him on the list of Good children, which Santa had to keep count of nice children. He hoped that Harry would receive the Lego Millenium Falcon but that should not be a problem, because Harry had been nice, even nicer than him, since he had help mum with the dinner. Ewan called for Harry, the later appeared from the kitchen and together they inspected the presents under the tree, Harry shook each of his, to hear the familiar sound of Lego pieces crashing against each other.

While that was going on, Sophie prepared the classical American Christmas dinner that she loved. Moreover, having a British husband meant that some adjustments needed to be made. For example the Christmas pudding was something she had never eaten, mostly because her father had never liked it but she had quickly changed her mind. Claire had given her the old family receipt and doubt had filled her the first time she had tried it. The result went better than expected. Charlie had eaten one quarter of the pudding and then stated that it had been the best pudding he had ever eaten. Since that Christmas, the famous pudding resides on the table except for one Christmas, when they were in Italy, at Claire and Lorenzo's. Better Christmas food could not be found. Sophie remembers especially the delicious fishes-Italians loved to eat fish at Christmas, even if turkey could also be present. The boys had been small then, not more than two or three perhaps. They had eaten so much Italian Christmas sweets that they had been sick for days afterwards. She shook her head where she stood in front of the stove. The boys were seven now and she could hear them in the next room, making their traditional inspection of the gifts. She checked the time, Charlie would come home any minute now and no need to worry. She had run out of milk so he had offered to go buy some but now he had been away for over an hour, even though the grocery store was two blocks away. She looked out and saw the massive snowflakes fall on the New York buildings, occasionally shaken by a strong wind like in a tornado, up and everywhere, which was a fascinating show to admire. Sophie would have loved to go out and play in the snow, but she had the potatoes to attend to and a big turkey in the stove. Charlie would be home any minute now.

Charlie was on the way home, with one big grocery bag in each hand. He knew he was only supposed to buy milk but he could not help but stop at every shop that was opened on the way. He felt sorry for the few local shop owners who worked on Christmas day. He had given them extra tip just for the sake. They had thank him and wished him all the best. So now, not only did he have milk, but also a little of everything. He felt bad for letting Sophie wait so but the wait would be compensated when she would see what he had bought.

"Please, somebody help me!"

He turned around, to locate where the sound came from. The person who had made it cried again, louder this time. He thought about the family who waited him back home and decided that this was more urging. He walked with quick steps to the place where he had heard the sound, passing by people who seemed to ignore the sound and he wanted to shout, why was there nobody who cared? As he walked on the sideway, the noise became louder and suddenly, the noise had him to turn right, to a dead-end, where he saw a hooded figure, who seemed small, and when coming closer, was indeed a child, a boy. The child was curled up next to the wall, looking at his feet, which was only covered in thin slippers. Charlie went down on his heels, put the bags behind him and looked in the child's eyes with a smile.

"Hey there. Was it you who shouted?

The boy stayed silent and insisted on looking at his feet

You don't have to be afraid. I am here to help you. Have you got lost? Where are your parents?"

At last the boy spoke. "I ran away from home because my dad got angry at my mom and I got scared."

"Why was he angry?" Charlie's voice was calm and steady, which made the boy look up. Charlie noticed the intensity of the brown eyes but also the worry and the sadness in them.

"I think it was because mom said we could not afford a real Christmas dinner so the only thing we would eat was soup and bread and perhaps chicken if I could steal one at the shop."

Charlie didn't know what to say. "I am sorry."

"I don't want to steal! I don't care about chicken, I just want mom and dad to be happy!" The boy looked at Charlie with distress and small tears began to appear at the corner of his eyes.

Charlie looked at the bags next to him. They were stuffed with things he didn't really need and he was ashamed, ashamed of himself and what he had done. Here was a boy that didn't care that he would not get any gifts and needed to steal to be able to eat tonight. What was a little milk compared to stealing?

"It is nice of you to wish that. What's your name?"

"Charlie."

Charlie laughed. "Really? That's my name too."

The little Charlie looked at him with curiosity. "Your name is Charlie? That's cool!"

The big Charlie smiled at him. "Yes. That means we have something special, you and me. Someone wanted us to meet, someone who wanted me to give you this. He dragged the bags and put them in front of the boy. Here, it's for you. So your dad doesn't have to be angry anymore."

The little Charlie's eyes were wide open of surprise. "For me? Are you sure?" He looked around him, like he wanted to make sure it wasn't a prank.

"I am sure, said the big Charlie. Take it home with you and have a happy Christmas. I don't need it."

"Wow! Thank you." The little Charlie leaped to his feet and took a step forward to hug the big Charlie. The latter was so surprised of the sudden gesture that he almost lost his balance.

"Oh. You're welcome! Now, run home before you catch cold. Here, do you want me to help carry them?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I am fine." But when he tried to carry them both, the content was almost on his way to fall on the snowy ground.

"I will help you."

The decided tone in big Charlie's voice determined it and the two Charlies walked together, each with a bag of groceries. The little Charlie walked quickly and it wasn't until ten minutes later, that little Charlie stopped in front of a small building, who looked very decayed, which made big Charlie involuntary to frown.

"You live here?" The little Charlie nodded and opened the door. He was about to go inside but stopped and looked back at Charlie.

"You can give me the other bag, I can do it from here. Thank you very much for your kindness. I will never forget it." The little Charlie kissed big Charlie on the cheek, a simple gesture that caught him off-guard and brought him a smile.

"You're welcome Charlie. I hope you have a nice Christmas!"

"I hope you too have a nice Christmas. Say hello to your family!" He took the bag from Charlie's arms and disappeared into the darkness of the building.

Charlie stayed there for some minutes, he pictured how Charlie's family would be surprised over the bags and ask him where he got it, only to rejoice over the content, at least, it was what he hoped they did. He thought about his own family and knew that they were waiting for him, Sophie surely worried about his absence and the boys…well, he needed to head back now.

Sophie could hear the sound of a door opening and she sighed of relief. Charlie had not been attacked by cruel thieves, he was alive and well and safe back home. She waited in the kitchen, letting Charlie take off his outdoor clothes and come to the kitchen.

"Hey, where have you been? I have been worried about you. " Charlie walked forward to give her a warm kiss.

"No need to imagine the worst. I am here safe and sound." He smiled teasingly at her.

"Don't you laugh about me. Where is the milk?"

Charlie looked at his hands with surprise, remembering that he had been out for a reason.

"Eh, they had run out."

Sophie knew that expression. Her husband was a terrible liar and she could see he was hiding something.

"Charlie?"

"Mhm? Charlie said with an innocent look.

"You are not telling everything. Come on, drop it out."

Charlie sighed. "Okay. I was on my way, with two bags filled with stuff I could not stop myself from buying. No need to give me that look, I wanted to surprise you. Anyway, I heard someone call for help and I went to see who had made it."

"I hope it was nothing dangerous?"

"No, no don't worry. It was in fact a boy, who had run away from home because of his parents fighting."

Sophie gasped. "Oh poor dear!"

"Yes. He told me about his situation. It also turned out that his name was Charlie. Yes! Isn't it a surprise! Well, I gave him the bags, because I felt that he needed them more than we did. I walked him home. He really did live in a miserable building! We said goodbye and that's it."

"Oh sweetheart! She hugged him. You're so good! Well, don't bother about the milk. I think I have some cream we can use instead and it will be just as fine. Now, go in to the boys before they come up with a crazy idea, like opening the Christmas gifts." She pushed him toward the living room.

Luckily, there was enough cream for her to do the mashed potatoes. She held it up on a plate and took the turkey out of the oven. The vegetables were ready, the only thing that remained was the Christmas pudding. Knowing that everything was ready, Sophie let out a sigh and took off her apron, to join her boys in the Christmas celebration.


End file.
